


The Everlark Carols

by hutchabelle



Series: Blue [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Two years ago, Prim Hawthorne asked her sister Katniss to watch her three kids while she and her husband reconnect. Katniss was angry and frustrated and only saved from losing it by her roommate, Peeta Mellark. Two years later, Katniss and Peeta are married, and the Hawthorne Hellions aren't the only ones excited about the Christmas season.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne
Series: Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564660
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73





	1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

“It’s cold.”

Peeta kisses me on the cheek and hands me a mug of hot chocolate. “Drink up, Captain Obvious.”

I roll my eyes at him, but I can’t even be mad when I taste how good my cocoa is. Peeta is a master in the kitchen. He can do anything—baking, cooking, mixing drinks. He’s a master. (There’s surely a master baker joke in there somewhere that could quickly turned into an innuendo, but I am innocent and sweet and “pure,” as Peeta likes to call me, thank you very much.)

“It’s so good,” I breathe into the mug and let the steam heat my cool cheeks. “Thank you.”

“Always happy to take care of my woman,” he teases and pecks my cheek with a short kiss.

“Your woman, huh?” I ask, waggling my eyebrows at him. “You, Tarzan; me, Jane? Cave man Peeta. Hear you roar?”

“You love me all masculine and testosterone-y.”

“Testosterone-y. Is that what you make when you master bake?”

He tries not to laugh, but he can’t help it. I’m clever. All he has to do is ask; I’ll tell him. Mirth bursts from him in a massive guffaw that makes me want to get him naked. I have to force myself to hold back.

“I love you so much,” he chuckles, but then he does something really, really unacceptable. He heads to the back door and grabs his coat.

“Where are you going?” I whine. “Stay inside where it’s waaaaarrrrrrrmmmmmm.”

“Oh no. No, no, no. You finish up that drink and get yourself bundled up. We’ve got plans, and you are not getting out of it.” He points his index finger at me and wiggles it in a “hurry up, you!” motion that makes me want to nibble on his fingers.

“But, baby,” I pout because I know he adores it when I call him pet names. I’m not really a pet name type of person, but somehow I want to when it’s him.

“What, snookums?”

“Baby… Wait for it! It’s cold outside!”

“Oh, for… How long have you been holding onto that one?”

“Since November 1 when it snowed.”

“You have too much time on your hands.”

“I’d rather have you on my hands. My hands on you? Hands on your time? I don’t even know anymore,” I babble, not entirely sure I’m even remotely sane. What am I saying?

“Seriously, get done. I’ll be outside.”

“You’re not fun.”

“I’m all fun.”

“Zero fun.”

“All fun, all the time.”

“Not if you’re planning to make me go out into the cold and snow and terrible-ness that’s outside this house and not spend the entire day in bed with me.”

Peeta looks at me like I’ve lost my mind. It’s possible. I’ve been all sorts of fuzzy lately, and I don’t have any idea why my head keeps getting jumbled and I forget what I’m looking for half the time. I’d care, but I don’t. Instead, I just let Peeta take care of me, which isn’t something I’m very used to, but I decided to just go with it since he seems to like to so much. I don’t take advantage, though. That would be absolutely unlike me, and I kind of like who I am—now, anyway. It took quite a while to get there.

“Katniss, sweetheart,” he says in a soft voice that is full of cheek and sass. “You know I love you, right? You know I’m totally head over heels, madly, amazingly in love with you. You are the love of my life, the apple of my eye, the woman above all others who has ruined me for anyone but you.”

“Peeta, you need to stop.”

“But darling, confused, lovely Katniss, you’ve forgotten something so very important, you’re going to kick yourself when you realize the enormity of it.”

“I’ve forgotten something enormous?”

“You have,” he says, his voice and expression so mournful, I’m almost scared.

“What?” My voice cracks, and he grins at me. My husband is a total jerk.

“They’re here.”

“What? Who’s here?”

“The Hawthorne Hellions.”

“Well, shit,” I mutter. “I really did forget that.”

Thirty seconds later, my three nieces burst through the door, and I’m lost in a chorus of “Aunt Katniss! Uncle Peeta! We’re here!”


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawthrone Hellions help Uncle Peeta decorate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

“Daisy doodle! Precious Poppy! Other niece that has a name I’ve completely forgotten.”

Lily giggles and looks at me like I’ve lost it. “Aunt Katniss, you’re so silly.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Aunt Katniss. You’re the silliest.”

“The very silliest?”

“Even sillier than me?” Peeta growls as he grabs her in a bear hug and throws her up in the air. Lily squeals, and I think my heart might explode. Life can’t get a whole lot better. Although, I’m happy to tempt fate.

“Nobody’s more sillier than Aunt Katniss.”

“Noooooooo. It’s not true!” I mock protest and grin at my niece’s sweet face.

“I don’t know, Lily. I kind of agree with you. Aunt Katniss is super duper silly.”

“Hey, Prim,” I say with a smile.

Two years ago, I was so angry with her. Check that. I was furious with myself, and I absolutely took it out on her—although, she kind of deserved some of it. Once I worked through my own issues and stopped pretending I wasn’t in love with my best friend, I’ve been a hell of a lot happier and a lot more understanding of my sister and her problems.

“Hey, big sister. How are you?”

“Good. Actually looking forward to Christmas this year. How’s Gale?”

“Still as sexy and brooding as ever,” my sister jokes, and I pretend to squirm. “He told me tell you that you owe him a drink. You stood him up last weekend?”

“He started it,” I argue, referring to Gale skipping our weekly best friend meetup because of Daisy’s birthday a few weeks ago.

“You two…”

“I agree,” Peeta says and gives my sister a hug. “Good to see you.”

“Thanks for watching the girls. I just have a few more things to pick up. Gale should be here in a few hours to get them.”

“It’s really no problem. We love having the hellions around. Get your errands done and have a good day at work.

Prim shoots us a grateful look and calls a goodbye to her kids. As soon as she leaves, the girls bounce around us. Their questions come in rapid fire succession.

“Can we play in the snow?”

“Can we make cocoa?”

“Can we go sledding?”

“We’re going to make a winter wonderland,” Peeta crows enthusiastically, and the girls immediately still. When they stare and him and don’t squeal with excitement, his face falls.

“What do you mean, Uncle Peeta?”

“It means you all get to help us decide what Christmas decorations to use this year, and we’re going to create a wonderland out of the ones you choose,” he explains patiently, disappointment thick in his voice, but he’s trying valiantly to disguise it.

“What’s a wonderland?”

“What’s a wonder?”

“What’s a land?”

“You practiced that, didn’t you?” I ask and narrow my eyes at them. “You had it all planned out just to mess with us, didn’t you?”

“We totally did,” Daisy laughs. “You two are so easy.”

“So, you’re excited?” Peeta asks hopefully. He’s been looking forward to putting the decorations up for a while, and Gale asked him to let the girls help.

“We’re super excited, Uncle Peeta. Let’s go!”

****

Gale arrives a few hours later and helps Peeta finish placing some lights that are up too high and too dangerous for the girls to try to hang. It warms my heart to see my childhood best friend and my college best friend and husband getting along so well. Apparently, both of them being in happy marriages ended any posturing and competitiveness they’d demonstrated with each other. I can’t say I miss the machismo.

“Looks great, Mellark,” Gale says with a hearty hand clap to Peeta’s shoulder. “Thanks for making my girls so happy.”

“Happy to,” Peeta answers, a wide smile on his face. “It’s our job to keep the Everdeen sisters and Hawthorne Hellions content. It’s my goal in life.”

“Come on, kiddos. Time to go home,” Gale shouts and then turns to me. “Katniss, this coming Friday?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” I call as he herds his daughters to the car.

“Except you did last week!”

“I could have just been sick all over you.”

“Hard pass. See you later.”

“This place looks pretty good,” Peeta says as he pulls me against his side and kisses my temple.

“No pun intended, but it’s wonderful.”

He snorts and insists, “All puns are intended.

“That’s true. Every single one.”


	3. Up on the Housetop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A candy cane falls off the roof, and there's some sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

“Hon, I think something fell off the roof,” I yell over my shoulder.

My husband, bless him, doesn’t even seem flustered when he asks, “Is it a reindeer?”

Laughing, I grip my mug tighter and take a sip of the cocoa Peeta made me again this morning. He’s the best because he also whipped up a pan of cheese buns that make my mouth water every time I smell them.

“I think it’s some sort of candy cane thing? I’m not really sure.”

He comes up behind me and kisses me on the cheek with a smack. “I’ll take care of it. Be back soon.”

He’s outside in seconds, bundled in a plaid flannel coat with a fleece collar he’s had since I’ve known him. I’d give him crap about it, but he looks really sexy in it, and I don’t want him to get rid of it. It’s comforting to see him in his oversized jacket, well-worn jeans, and scuffed boots. He looks a little bit like a lumberjack, and I kind of want to do him when he gets back inside.

Peeta grabs the plastic decoration (It is a candy cane! Go me!) and climbs up the ladder. His legs disappear above the window, and I hear him moving across the roof of the house when his cell phone rings. Glancing at the screen, I grab it and slide my thumb to answer the call.

“Hey, Finnick.”

“Katniss Mellark. As I live and breathe,” he drawls, and I have to roll my eyes at his flirtatious tone. The guy just never stops. “Where’s your gorgeous husband?”

“Up on the housetop.”

He chuckles for a moment and then realizes I’m serious. “You mean, like he’s on the roof?”

“He is,” I confirm, “but I liked the song version better.”

“If reindeer start flying, let me know. If not, well…then nothing. It’s normal when plastic decorations stay grounded. Either way, can you have him call me back?”

“Only if you promise to take my man out and show him a good time sometime this week. Poor guy’s been working so hard, and I think he’s in need of some guy time soon.”

“Oh, I’ll show him a good time. You know I will.”

I laugh because I know it’s true. Finnick’s been Peeta’s best friend for as long as I can remember, and it makes me unnaturally happy to know my husband has someone who cares about him as much as I do. If anyone deserves loyalty and friendship, it’s Peeta Mellark.

A few minutes later, Peeta comes inside, flushed and happy and cold. He kisses me with chilly lips, and I squirm when he teases me with his freezing hands on my back.

“Warm me up, Kat,” he murmurs in my ear, and I’m helpless against him. His mouth is insistent, and he picks me up and carries me to the couch. If our bedroom wasn’t upstairs, we wouldn’t have to settle for the sofa, but I don’t actually care that much one way or another. As long as he’s inside me, I’m good. Really, really good.

Soon enough, I’m naked and straddling him. His jeans are puddled around his ankles where they caught on the boots I admired when he was outside. His jacket falls to the cushions, and I tug off his t-shirt and sweater and toss them onto the floor. He guides my hips, and I release a shuddering groan as I sink onto him.

“Love you so much, baby,” he mumbles as he paints my neck with open-mouthed kisses that mark me as his. I rock my hips, and his respond. My fingers tangle in his hair, and the sound of slapping skin ricochets around the room.

I love this, the way he makes me forget my name and everything that hurts when we’re together. That he’s my family, and I’m his when we’ve both hurt so much in the past. I adore the way his forehead furrows when he’s close to losing control and the control he exhibits when he makes sure I’m almost there before he gives into his own needs.

We both have a million things to do before the day is over. I need to remember to give him the message that Finnick called once we’re done, but there’s no way I’m bringing that up when I’m riding his cock and desperately trying to hold it together so I can enjoy this a while longer. I have Christmas presents to buy; Peeta has cookies to bake for our Secret Santa exchanges. Something bangs on the roof, and I’m positive it’s another decoration succumbing to the wind, but it can wait. The world can wait.

It’s so cold outside, blustery and overcast, but it can’t hold a candle to inside where my husband brings me to climax, kisses me, and then comes with a groan so long and deep the sound of it alone curls my toes. He tugs me to him, and I collapse against his chest where his heart races faster than mine.

“Anything pressing?” he asks, and I shake my head, unwilling to let him go.

“Nothing more important than this,” I breathe against his neck.

He grabs his t-shirt from the floor, wads it into a ball, and gives us both a cursory cleaning. When he’s satisfied, he arranges me on the cushions and lays down beside me. His kisses are languid now, and I melt against him. His back muscles bunch under my fingernails when I rake them over his honeyed skin. After a while, our eyes droop, and he ends our make out session with a tender kiss to my forehead.

“Sleep,” he whispers and pulls a blanket over us. As the snow begins to fall, we spend the afternoon wrapped together in a long winter’s nap.


	4. Santa, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss likes Peeta with a little round belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

“I forgot to tell you,” I yelp, suddenly remembering the conversation I had with my husband’s best friend. “Finnick called while you were running around on the roof yesterday. You’re supposed to call him.”

“Why can’t he just leave me alone?” Peeta sighed dramatically. “I’m kidding. What does he want?”

“I have no idea. He just said to call him.”

“If I have to.”

I admire his backside as he walks into the kitchen and grabs his phone where he left it after dinner. His voice rumbles as he chats with his friend, and I love the sound of his laughter as it echoes through the house. I toy with the idea of making myself another cup of cocoa, but Peeta does it so much better than I do, and I’m afraid I might turn into chocolate myself if I indulge again. I’ve done nothing but eat, drink, and sleep the past 24 hours. Sighing dramatically, I decide I’ll wait, but it hurts my soul to say no to anything that’s tastes so delightful.

“Finn asked me to play Santa for him on Friday and Saturday for that charity event he and Annie run. Last minute request. Had a cancellation,” Peeta says when he re-enters the room. “Do we have any plans I’ve completely forgotten?”

I shake my head and wave my hand at him. “Nothing important. I have best friend date time with Gale on Friday. On Saturday, I’ll just hang out here and watch TV. Or maybe I’ll go shopping or something. On my computer. While sitting on my couch. Let’s be honest. I’m not going to leave the house.”

“That doesn’t surprise me in any way.”

“But if you make me cheese buns and hot chocolate before you leave, I might love you forever.”

“You already married me. You have to love me forever anyway.”

“Well… I don’t _have_ to. I could just run off with the first available hottie that knocks on my door,” she teased. “I mean, that happens so often around here. Gale… Finnick… Uh… Yeah, no other options, are there?”

“Santa. He’ll be showing up soon enough,” Peeta says with a wink.

“Oh… Santa. Baaaaaaaabyyyyyyyyyyyyy. He’s my dream man. He brings presents and wears red, and I’m a sucker for a white beard. It’s the hottest.”

“Don’t make fun. I think it’s the little round belly you really like so much.”

“That. Is. Accurate.”

“You know, when we were roommates, I had no idea you had a belly fetish. I might have eaten out a lot more instead of going to the gym so much,” Peeta teases and kisses me on the top of the head.

“Yeah, but remember you went to the gym all the time to relieve sexual frustration because you were super in love with me and had no game and no idea how to make a move.”

“I was being sensitive to your needs!” he protests.

“You were stalling and letting me wallow in my funk.”

“I’ll wallow in your funk.”

“You are so dirty,” I laugh. “God, why do I even love you?”

“Because I look good in a little red suit.”

“Don’t forget the white beard. I do love the beard.”

“I might let you run your fingers through it when I’m done on Saturday.”

“Ohhhh, Santa, baby,” I whisper and pull him in for a lingering kiss.


	5. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

“You know, I could go with you. If you’d stop being stubborn long enough to just ask.”

Peeta stiffens, and I swallow hard. I’m being a total bitch, and I know it. It’s not his fault that his sister-in-law called and let him know his brother is having a procedure tomorrow, and it’s not his fault that he doesn’t know how long he’s going to be gone. Of course he should be a good brother and go be with his family during Graham’s surgery. It’s what anyone who loves their family and can be there should do. And yet…

“Katniss, I know you want me here. I get that.”

“Do you?” I ask in a voice so whiny and needy it makes me cringe. “You know what the holidays have always been like for me, and now I’m finally enjoying the season. Well, I was. And now…”

“I’ll be home for Christmas, sweetheart. I promise.”

And that assurance is what finally gets me to stop huffing and pouting. I’ve been a monster for the past two hours while Peeta’s made arrangements to leave. I’m not proud of it, but his gentle assertion goes straight to the frustration and fear I’ve been feeling since the call came. I’m upset because I’m scared he’s going to walk out the door and not come home again. Just like my dad.

I drop onto the bed and hang my head. Peeta stops packing and kneels down in front of me. I’m too ashamed of my behavior to look him in the eye, but he won’t let me get away with that.

“You know I love you.” When I nod, he chuckles, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “You know I’d prefer to be here with you, spending time with you, making love to you, taking care of you. I’ll be home soon. Long before Christmas. You won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“Oh, I’ll notice,” I scoff. “I’ll notice every second you’re not here.”

He leans in to hug me and whispers in my ear, “But just think how amazing it’s going to be when I get back. Think of the reunion sex.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“I am,” he agrees and rises so he can add a few more pairs of socks and a really soft blue sweater than makes me weak in the knees when he wears it.

“Fine. Fine, fine, fine. I guess I’ll just have to spend a bunch of time with Gale and Finnick and all my other men.”

Peeta rolls his eyes as he zips his suitcase closed. “If any of them were available and you weren’t madly in love with me, I might even pretend to be jealous. As it is, I’m just gonna tell you that I hope you have a good time at best friend night and Finnick only shares hilarious stories about me playing Santa for him last week.”

“I’m gonna miss you so much, baby,” I whimper, and he pulls me up and gathers me against his chest.

“I’ll miss you, too.” His lips trace along my cheek before settling on my lips for a sweet, searching, passionate kiss. “Now, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you when I get back.”

With one more peck on the lips, he picks up his bag, descends the steps, and leaves. The taillights of his car disappearing down the street are the saddest thing I’ve ever seen.


	6. Oh, Holy Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

“So, how are you doing?” Gale asks, and I study the label on my beer.

“I don’t like him being gone,” I admit and take a swig.

He studies me for a bit and clinks his bottle to mine. “You’re absolutely miserable, aren’t you?”

“Shut up.”

I’d be madder if I wasn’t so sad. Peeta’s been gone four days, and it’s been absolute hell. He’s fine. His brother is recovering well, and it’s been a really good thing for my husband to be there bolstering a relationship with his siblings that hasn’t always been the greatest.

“You know he’ll come home as soon as he can, Catnip. You’ve never been co-dependent before. What’s got you so upset this time?”

Sighing, I roll my eyes and shrug. “I don’t know. Other than being scared to death…”

Gale takes a drink and waits. He knows me so well, it’s terrifying. I think for the millionth time how thankful I am that my childhood best friend became family when he married my sister. They’re so much better suited than he and I ever were. It just took him a while to see beyond his teenage crush on me.

“You know, I used to like you a lot better when you minded your own business,” I joke and empty my bottle. Swallowing slowly and deliberately, I try to figure out how to put my fear into words. “I guess I’m just nervous about losing everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“Explain,” he orders and points at me.

“Whyyyyyyyyyy? You should just be able to read my mind and not care about me saying the words.”

“I should,” he says with a wicked grin, “but you know your sister is dying to find out all the gossip about your life. I can’t come home without a story.”  
  


“You are a terrible person.”

“That’s completely true. Now, spill it.”

Sighing, I square my shoulders and attempt to get my thoughts in order. “You know I don’t always handle things so well—”

“Noooooooooo….”

I flip him the bird and continue. “I waited so long to be happy; to accept what was in front of me and finally acknowledge that I was holding myself back by not facing my frustrations and anger about everything. And now… Now, I’m disgustingly happy. My husband is amazing. I love him like crazy, and he, stupidly enough, loves me back. And you and Prim and the girls… I never thought I’d have all this.”

“And?”

“And… I’m terrified to lose it.”

“Peeta’s not going anywhere, and neither are any of us Hawthornes,” he says fiercely. “You know that.”

“Not intentionally, anyway,” I mumble, and realization shines in his eyes.

“You’re worried about an accident.”

I nod slowly and try to quell the blossom of pain in my chest. “I’m worried about an accident.”

Gale doesn’t have much to say because we both know there’s nothing that can ease my fears. Instead, he gives me what I need—a shoulder to lean on, an ear to listen, and bad jokes to make me laugh. By the time he drops me off at home, I feel better. I make myself a cup of cocoa and head to the back porch and watch patches of clouds move across the sliver of moon. Stars flicker in the night sky. It’s peaceful and beautiful and hushed. The night feels almost holy.

I’m halfway through the hot chocolate before I realize I’m humming the song I sang at church on Christmas Eve two years ago when Peeta drove through snow and bad weather to hear me sing. He made it safely to me that night. He’ll do it again. I know he will.

I send him a text I know he won’t read until the morning and head to bed. It feels remarkably empty without him lying next to me.


	7. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

Morning is not kind to me. I wake nauseated with my stomach roiling and barely make it to the bathroom before I empty myself. It’s absolutely disgusting, and I curse Gale and myself and everything in the room for causing me to feel this badly. I don’t even care if I’m being unreasonable. No one’s actually rational when vomiting. If they are, they aren’t human. I’d stake Peeta’s cheese buns on it.

“Thank the Lord it’s Saturday,” I mutter and brush my teeth and wash my face before stumbling back to bed. Damn you, Gale.”

The phone rings, and I answer without bothering to see who it is. I figure they deserve it for messing with me this morning.

“You are a terrible person,” I mumble into the phone and allow my eyes to droop closed. I feel so horrible.

“Good morning to you, too, sweetheart,” Peeta laughs, and I feel better at just the sound of his voice. “Rough night?”

“Rough night. Rough morning. Rough everything. Clearly you need to come home and take care of me. I’m a mess.”

“Clearly.”

“But seriously, Peeta. I’m so queasy, and I’m so tired. Maybe I’m getting the flu.”

“You thought you were getting the flu last year, too, and what did that end up being?”

I grumble for a few minutes, but I know he’s right. The year before, I’d been convinced I had some sort of dreaded disease, at the very least a rare strain of influenza. Nope. Instead, I was anemic, and taking iron pills for a few months got me back on track. Thankfully, we’d been able to laugh that it was something pretty minor, but Peeta liked to tease me that I’m a hypochondriac since then. My husband forgets that I almost never whine. I really had felt like I’d been hit by a bus every day then. Almost exactly like I do now.

“I was anemic. Maybe that’s what’s happening now. I’m tired the same way,” I muse, and he grunts sympathetically. “But I’m also really…I don’t know. Stomach issues. That didn’t happen last time. Pancreas? Thyroid?”

“Maybe you’re tired and hungover.”

“Stop being so logical.”

“The artist in me laughs at that statement.” I grin into the phone and wish for the millionth time he’s here with me.

“How are things going there? How’s Graham?”

“He’s doing okay. I think in another couple of days I can probably leave without feeling terribly guilty. Right now, it’s hard for him to get around, so I’m trying to help with that.” His voice drops an octave, and he adds, “I really miss you, Katniss. Hard to sleep without you beside me.”

“Are you alone?”

“Yeah,” he breathes, and I close my eyes. A rush of heat floods through me, and I reach for the nightstand. It’s a poor substitute for his hands and mouth and cock, but it’s going to have to do.

“When you get home, I’m going to make you so happy.”

“I can’t wait to taste you,” he grunts, and I hear the tell-tale slap of skin over the line. I flip the switch on and press the toy between my legs. It doesn’t take long for either of us. He mumbles my name as his breath hitches, and I moan softly into the phone.

“Peeta…”

It’s only phone sex, but it’s still amazing. That’s how good our chemistry is. I’m almost out of my head from missing him so much, but just this connection has managed to take the edge off for a little while.

“Love you,” he murmurs, and I respond in kind before disconnecting. I’m so tired, I decide a nap is absolutely acceptable. Besides, it’ll make the time pass faster until he’s back home.


	8. I Only Want You For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

My phone rings, and I grab for it with the speed of a sedated turtle. Sunday’s dawned without much recovery from Saturday night. I’m pretty sure Peeta should feel terribly sorry for me, but I doubt he’ll be impressed with my ailment. For as wonderful as my husband is, he can really be a jackass.

“Tell me you’re on your way home,” I grumble into the phone, and his answering laugh makes my heart feel a little tight.

“So close, honey. So close.”

“You’re not coming home today?” I feel something akin to panic, but I try to hold it together. No reason to give him any other reason to tease me.

“I wish I could,” he starts, and I want to throw something at him. “I really do wish I could, but my parents decided to have a family dinner tonight since I won’t be back for Christmas this year. I tried to point out that it would have been nice to have something with my wife included, but…well, you know how my mom is.”

“Peeta,” I whine, but I’m unconvincing even to my own ears. He’s well aware that I’m not exactly comfortable around his mother and usually happy to bypass family traditions unless he insists I’m there. In fact, I was relieved when my mom decided to move earlier this year because she’d always been so enthusiastic about getting me out of my shell. I like that hard as nails exterior, thank you very much.

“Katniss Mellark, that is unacceptable,” he chides gently. “You know I’d leave today if it wouldn’t cause an international incident. It’s only one more night.”

I sigh dramatically and laugh a little. At least he’s able to decipher when I’m being silly as opposed to really upset.

“In the meantime, I have a little bit of time to do some Christmas shopping tonight, and I thought I’d go out on a limb and see if you’d figured out anything else you want.”

“I thought you already got my present.” I’m going for teasing, but I think the words come out as indignant.

“I got you your big present, but you know I get all giddy when you open a bunch of stuff. Come on. Let me spoil you a little bit this year.”

If he wasn’t a few hours away, I’d kiss him for being so adorable. He needs to stop being so nauseatingly perfect.

“Peeta, you know I only want you for Christmas. Time with you. You home. Us together.” I pause and swallow against the clog in my throat. I’m remarkably emotional for merely having a conversation. “Love you. So much.”

“I love you, too. Forever.”

“Tell your family hello for me, and get your ass back here tomorrow.”

When we disconnect, I stare into space for a few minutes, trying to get a handle on my emotions and wondering why I want to weep at everything all the time. Must be connected to the exhaustion. Then in a flurry, I grab my purse, keys, and coat and sprint out the door. In all the excitement, I’ve forgotten to pick up Peeta’s presents.

Crisis averted. Guess it’s not the worst thing in the world to have another day to get myself together before my husband comes home, and I lock us in the bedroom.


	9. Merry Christmas, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

“Hi, Mom,” I say when I answer my phone. I haven’t talked to her in ages, it seems, and I suddenly miss having her here during the holiday season.

“Merry Christmas! How are you?” she answers, her tone warm and affectionate.

“Terrible!” I blurt before biting my lip. “I mean, things are fine, but Peeta’s gone, and I don’t feel good.”

“What do you mean? Peeta’s gone? Why’s he gone? Why didn’t you tell me you two were having marital problems?”

I’d laugh if I wasn’t quite so offended my mother actually believes my husband and I aren’t doing well. It’s taken all of fifteen seconds for this phone call to go from a pleasant surprise to a reminder of why my mom used to drive me seventy ways to crazy.

“Calm down,” I say, sarcasm obvious in my voice. “Peeta’s with his family. His brother had surgery, and he’s there helping his sister-in-law. He’ll be home soon.”

My mom heaves a sigh, and I roll my eyes. Very dramatically.

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad to hear it.”

“You didn’t have to assume the worst, Mom,” I offer, and she sighs again. I try not to roll my eyes. Again.

She hesitates but eventually manages, “Katniss, I don’t want to fight. I’m sorry if I came across… You said you don’t feel good?”

“I _don’t_ feel good.”

“Can you be a little more specific, darling? I’m a good nurse, but it’s hard to see symptoms through the phone.”

I chuckle because the awkwardness between us is both funny and sweet.

“I’m tired all the time. Completely exhausted. No energy. I’d really like to stay in bed all day long.”

She hums, and I wait for her. I can almost predict her line of questioning, but I know she likes to go through them herself.

“Fever?”

“No.”

“Soreness or tenderness?”

“A little.”

“Joint aches?”

“Not really.”

“When was your last cycle?”

I freeze.

“Darling?”

“Oh, shit.”

“Katniss! Language.”

“Mom…”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I think I might be pregnant.”

“I think that’s a reasonable assumption.”

I swivel my head and take in my surroundings. The living room is familiar. The throw pillows are arranged the way Peeta likes them, and the fuzzy throw I like more than most people invites me to slip under it. The watery afternoon sun slants through the windows, and I watch as the shadow of the tree in the front yard dances on the hardwood floor.

This is going to change everything. If it’s true.

“Katniss? Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine, Mom,” I insist and swallow really hard. “I should… I mean, I guess I should take a test.”

“That’s a good logical next step.”

“This is…”

“It’s a good thing. Maybe call your sister. She’s good in a crisis.”

“Mom, this isn’t a crisis, and I’ve been known to be pretty decent at holding things together myself.”

My mother huffs for a few minutes and then answers, “I didn’t mean you weren’t, and I know it’s not a crisis. I just thought you might be feeling a little overwhelmed right now, and I’m not there to help. Prim is your sister, and she loves you. She’ll be there if you want her.”

“That’s a really good idea. Thanks, Mom.”

“I’ve got to get to my shift now, but let me know.” She hesitates and then adds, “I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, too. Merry Christmas, Mom.”

“Merry Christmas, darling. I’ll talk to you soon.”


	10. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

Prim’s with me when I take the test, and she holds my hand during the interminable time it takes for the indicator to show that I am, in fact, pregnant. I can’t breathe when I see the plus sign and realize I’m going to be a mother by the time the next Christmas rolls around.

We weren’t planning this. I’ve had an IUD since we got married, and we haven’t talked about it or made serious decisions other than the vague “someday” kind of discussion. Somehow, though, seeing that plus sign makes me want this so badly, that I feel like I might lose my mind if it somehow turns out to be a false positive. When Prim sees the expression on my face, she calls her friend and schedules an appointment for me with an OBGYN the next day.

“I’m so happy for you, Katniss,” Prim says sincerely, but she doesn’t get much more out before I hear the sound of Peeta’s car in the driveway and promptly burst into tears. She mutters, “Oh, dear,” and scurries to the front door to meet my husband and head off any anxiety he’ll surely get from seeing me in tears. I don’t let loose often, but when I do, it’s pretty legendary.

“Y—you’re home,” I weep, and Peeta’s arms tighten around me. He didn’t tell me he was coming, likely in an attempt to surprise me, and it’s hard for me to believe he’s actually here.

“What’s wrong, Kat? What’s got you so upset?” he whispers repeatedly in my ear in a soothing voice. His hands run over my back, and he’s so solid. He makes me feel like nothing could ever come between us, like nothing bad could ever happen as long as we’re together.

I don’t have any words, so I simply hand him the pregnancy test and watch his gorgeous face shift from confused to shocked to exhilarated in the span of about fifteen seconds. His eyes mist over, and he buries his face in my shoulder and sobs. It’s humbling to know my husband wants this so badly. He’s always wanted to be a father. He’ll be an amazing one.

Peeta and I are a mess the rest of the day. Prim slips out at some point, and he and I spend time making plans and alternating between being terrified and thrilled. He gets all weepy again when I tell him about the scheduled appointment the next day, and then we settle down to have a conversation with our unborn child. Because we’re cool like that.

“I’m going to love you so hard,” Peeta says, and I laugh. He’s not lying. He will love our baby with everything he has, but it’s still adorable to hear his declarations when this is all so new. We don’t even have confirmation yet.

Still, I put both hands on my stomach and whisper fiercely, “All I want for Christmas is you to be healthy, happy, and safe. I’m so excited to meet you, Baby Mellark. So, so excited.”

We’re so pleased, we spend a lot of time celebrating. In bed. Naked. It’s almost like that’s what got us into this situation in the first place. I love every minute of it.


	11. Please Come Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

“It’s official,” I breathe as Peeta and I leave the doctor’s office. We are, in fact, pregnant. Eight weeks along, which means I won’t have to wait very much more to share the really fantastic news with our friends. My family (other than the Hellions) already knows, obviously, and we agree to wait until the first trimester passes before sharing the news with the rest of the Mellarks. It doesn’t seem fair to them, but Peeta’s nervous and would rather be cautious than risk sharing something that would be devastating to retract.

Peeta reaches for my hand, and I thread my fingers through his and squeeze. “It’s official,” he agrees, clearly dazed but thrilled. “Next Christmas is going to be so different.”

“It’s going to be…completely different.”

Panic lurks just over my shoulder, and Peeta notices the change in my breathing as we settle into the car and he heads for home.

“Well,” he says in attempt to calm me, “not completely different. We’ll still be together, and I love the hell out of you.”

He always knows exactly what to say to make feel better. He’s amazing that way, and I’m beyond moved that he continues to put up with my grumpy self when he’s the personification of sunshine. Not that he can’t be cranky. When he is, it’s terrible, but overall, my husband is light and life and rainbows. If I wasn’t deeply in love with him, I’d want to punch him in the face.

“We’re not telling the hellions, are we?” he asks, and I realize we should probably wait a few weeks before they know. I need to confirm the news to Prim and Mom, though, so I text my sister and give my mom a call. She answers on the second ring.

“Katniss?”

“Yeah, Mom. It’s me.”

“Any news?”

“I’m pregnant, Mom. We’re going to have a baby.”

I burst into tears, still completely overwhelmed that I’m going to be a mother. Peeta pulls to the side of the road and tugs me to him. He cradles me against his chest as my mother soothes me, reassurance and patience rife in her voice.

“What can I do to help, sweetheart?” she asks, and I have an overwhelming desire to see her again and sit down with her and Prim for a long talk and lots of advice.

“Please come home for Christmas,” I beg. Mom’s breath catches, and Peeta nods when I look at him with question in my eyes. He’s willing to go along with whatever as long as it helps me, and I’m inordinately grateful. I feel like a mass of emotions, and I hate every second of that. I’m not the touchy-feely type.

“Let me make some calls,” she says.

Two hours later, we’re at home and sitting on the couch when an email alert sounds on my phone. A text from Prim arrives a few seconds later. My mom may drive me crazy, but she loves me. If she didn’t, I wouldn’t be looking at flight information confirming my mother’s arrival on Christmas Eve. We have exactly two days to prepare.


	12. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

I blink slowly awake on Christmas morning and roll over to cuddle closer to my husband, who acts as a furnace. I love it so much. He’s cuddly and warm and soft and sweet when he snuffles and buries his face in my hair.

“Good morning,” I murmur against his chest, and he gathers me close.

“Merry Christmas, Katniss. Love you,” he says in a gravely voice that does things to my insides.

“What time are we supposed to be at Prim’s?” I ask, my brain unable to process anything more than how good it feels to be wrapped in Peeta’s arms.

“Too soon.”

“So, not enough time to…?”

“Not really, but I can be quick.”

The grin he gives me is too good to ignore. I pull the covers over us and give us both a Christmas present that’s always on our lists.

Once we’ve showered and changed, Peeta puts last minute touches on our food contributions, and we head to my sister’s house where my mom, nieces, and their parents are waiting. It reminds me so much of past Christmases filled with love and laughter. I miss my dad at this time more than any other, but it’s because he always made the holiday something special. We’ve tried to keep as many of his traditions alive as possible. It’s still not the same without him.

The Hellions dance around us when we arrive, and my mom gives me a hug with tears glistening in her eyes. She’s so excited about this baby, I don’t really know how to deal with it. She worried about me for so long, and then I finally accepted Peeta’s unwavering love that he’d been offering for years. I was just too blind to see it. Not that Mom thought I needed a man. Instead, she feared I’d never open up to anyone and continue to guard against pain so I’d never lose anyone the way she had. I have to admit, I already feel a maternal pull. Her concern is much more understandable now that my heart hurts when I think about anything causing pain for my unborn child. I understand my mother a lot more now.

w

Gale finds me and nods his head toward the garage. I join him there, and he pulls me into a hug.

“Congratulations, Catnip. So happy for you and Mellark.”

“Thanks, Gale.” I’m emotionally overcome for a few seconds. I don’t know why I continue to be surprised that sentimentality is looming around every corner and that I’m much more susceptible to it in my current state. “I didn’t expect to be so excited about this, but I really am.”

“The Hellions will be thrilled, but I do agree it’s better to wait to tell them. They’ll be out of control, and they aren’t exactly easy to wrangle right now.”

“Oh, stop. They’re full of excitement and joy and Christmas cheer. It’s adorable.”

He looks toward the house where his children play, and he grins a lopsided smile that makes him look about sixteen years old. There’s a flash of my best friend from so many years ago I haven’t seen for a long while—without the worries and pressures of adulthood.

“I love my girls,” he admits, choked up and a little embarrassed.

“You’d better. I’d have to kick your ass if you didn’t.”

Gale laughs at my empty threat. I’m a tiny slip of a thing, and he’s a hulking tower of muscle. He throws his arm over my shoulder and gives me a side-hug.

“Guess our Best Friend Nights will need to move to another location for a while. Bars aren’t exactly beneficial to your condition.”

“True. We’ll figure something out.”

“We will,” he agrees and then teases, “Let’s go have ourselves a merry Christmas.”

“A little one,” I say and place a hand on my stomach.

Next year, the little one will join us. I can hardly wait.


	13. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2019 Everlark Christmas Gifts challenge on tumblr. Chapter title is the prompt.

“Poppy! Poppy! I saw something.”

My daughter streaks through the house to find her cousin, and I grin at my husband. We haven’t been very careful. I’ll admit it. We made the mistake of volunteering Peeta to play Santa for the kids this year (I even asked Finnick for his approval), and there’s something about the father of my child dressed in red fuzzy suit with his blue eyes sparkling above a fake white beard that makes me want to jump him. Of course, it might also be the pregnancy hormones. Baby number two will be here in the next few months.

“Uh oh,” Peeta chuckles and gives me another quick peck on the mouth. “Should we follow her? Attempt to damage control? Or let her run amuck?”

“Honey, I think our child has been running amuck, as you say, since she came out of the womb.”

He sighs and tightens his arm around my shoulder. “I think that’s probably the truest thing you’ve ever said to me. She’s got a lot of spirit. Just like her mother.”

“Love you. Now, go change so you can come celebrate with your friends and family.”

Peeta smacks me lightly on the ass and winks before climbing the stairs. It’s tempting to follow him, but the last thing we have time for with a house full of company is sex—even if it’s an afternoon quickie.

I follow my daughter and find her huddled with the youngest of the Hawthrone Hellions in the kitchen. Sadly, my nieces aren’t so little anymore. It’s been six years since Prim and Gale left them with me. Six years since I realized Peeta loves me as much as I love him. It’s amazing how my life’s changed since then, but I’m so very grateful for it.

“Poppy, guess what I saw!”

Poppy notices me over her cousin’s head and grins when I give her a wink. She leans down and looks my daughter right in the eye before asking, “What did you see?”

“I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus! Do you think Daddy knows?”

I laugh and leave the two alone. It’s too precious to take.

Peeta bounds down the stairs, his shoulders stretching the fabric of a blue plaid flannel shirt. His lazy smile graces his face, and his hair falls in curls over his forehead. Unable to control myself, I mumble under my breath, “Daddy definitely knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and support of this story. Despite my inability to post in a timely manner, I really enjoyed writing this one. It was fun to revisit this universe for a while.


End file.
